Pulsions intimes et incontrôlables
by Kiitsuune
Summary: Une soirée comme les autres alors que L et Light sont enchaînés, que pourraient-ils bien faire ?


**Auteur** : Kiitsuune

**Genre** : Tragedy/Lemon/One-shoot.

**Disclaimer** : Tsugumi Obâ ; Takeshi Obata ; Tetsurô Araki ; Toshiki Inoue.

/!\ Ceci est une **deathfic**, vous allez encore vouloir m'étrangler.

Hoy ! Hoy ! Oui. Vous allez encore vous dire : "Encore ? Mais elle est pas sérieuse ? Elle tente de nous faire user des mouchoirs ?" (A vrai dire, les passages sont passibles d'utilisation de mouchoirs à profus, je pense. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis.) ; je l'ai fait car j'étais déprimée (Inspiration morbide quand tu nous tient) et que j'ai demandé à une personne de me donner un thème et deux personnages. Du coup voilà ! Bonne lecture et essayer de pas trop m'en vouloir !

* * *

9 : 15pm.

Après un long moment, sa capacité à réfléchir avait disparu, il lavait son corps recouvert de ce liquide amer alors que son amant, lui n'avait que faire d'être sali et s'était rhabillé d'une tranquillité presque déstabilisante. Ecoutant le son de la pluie tomber sur le toit et après avoir fini de se rincer le détective sortit pour se sécher et se rhabiller à son tour...A son retour, cette personne n'était plus là et il venu à son esprit un semblant d'espoir craintif qui le fit gravir les escaliers de l'extérieur pour se traîner jusqu'au toit. Cette personne semblait fixer d'un air pensif le paysage urbain qui se dressait devant lui, songeant sûrement. Notre protagoniste vint à sa rencontre, le laissant se retourner, étirant un vague sourire fatigué alors que l'autre vint doucement l'enlacer, passant ses bras derrière son dos, nichant son visage dans son cou. Celui qui était venu chercher cela sourit un peu, d'un air béat, innocent et apaisé, un sentiment naissait dans son cœur, naissait dans son âme...Etait-ce réellement « ça » ?

La lame sifflant sous le courant d'air, des os qui craquent sous la pression de la peau qui se déchire et de l'acier qui s'octroie un passage forcé, sans un bruit, sans un mot, le seul bruissement de la vie qui se perd, du liquide carmin qui goutte à la cadence rythmée de la froide averse qui s'abat sur le continent asiatique depuis maintenant quelques longues journées. Tout ce bruit mêlé à un sentiment de victoire de défaite aussi. Une lueur vitale rejoignant lentement les ténèbres, enlacé dans les bras de son meurtrier, l'habit tâché de sang, il observe avec difficulté ce regard malicieux et ce sourire qui l'avait berné. Et à son tour, ses traits s'étirent, vaguement, c'était trouvé...Trop tard ? Leur intelligence avaient été défiées, mais l'un avait perdu. La chaleur de cette échine disparaît, pour laisser place à une température caractéristique. Il devenait cadavre, et dans quelques années ne sera que poussière aujourd'hui, un regret fit son apparition dans ses pensées...En même temps que venait cette question à son esprit...

- Bye...Kira...

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra... ? »

7 : 45pm.

_[Point de vue de Light] Il y a quelques heures encore, une pulsion si incontrôlable m'avait épris, peut-être que je n'aurais pas réussi, sans elle... Sa nonchalante allure constante, allongé sur le côté, jamais je n'aurais pu ressentir autant de plaisir à observer un corps qui ne ressentait aucune gêne à se laisser voir en sous-vêtements je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus. Le sentir cambré, le sentir crispé, le sentir soumis, simplement le voir crier tel une demoiselle. Je ne savais pas vraiment si il dormait, mais je m'en fichais. Je tentai alors une approche en déposant mes doigts sur ses côtes, alors que cet imbécile me coupa dans mon geste. _

- T'es pas censé être hétéro, par hasard ?

Un seul œil fut ouvert par le détective, le regard tourné pour entrevoir Light qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre lui attrape le poignet. Une mine d'incompréhension se laissait voir sur le visage de l'adolescent, comme une sorte de blocage complet de ses fonctionnalités cérébrales en effet cela devait faire étrange de se faire surprendre alors qu'on tripotait sans consentement une personne qu'on croyait en train de dormir à la même enseigne que de se faire déranger alors qu'on prenait ses aises à se caresser devant un film classé « pour adultes ». Trente secondes passèrent, puis une minute, puis deux et enfin cinq. Cinq minutes lourdes et silencieuses alors qu'un regard blasé fixait notre surdoué, qui se racla enfin la gorge pour lui faire lâcher son poignet.

- Ne vas rien t'imaginer, tu...avais une tâche, j'ai voulu l'enlever répliqua l'adolescent, un peu désarçonné.

L'autre se redressa, clignant des yeux, le fixa un instant avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de rire, d'un rire franc, amusé il le prenait pour un con ? Ce rire se fit plus insistant, plus bruyant et L se fit un vrai plaisir de se foutre de la gueule du jeune homme. Cela devait être la première fois que Yagami voyait s'esclaffer celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi, et même si c'était à cause de sa bêtise momentané – On notera que Light avait perdu ses moyens pour l'une des rares fois – il trouvait ça franchement fascinant. L'autre le regarda d'un air sérieux, s'étant coupé en pleine crise pour reprendre un air sceptique, prenant parole.

- C'est dégradant, tu aurais pu trouver un mensonge un peu plus élaboré.

Light laissa s'échapper un bruit exprimant son agacement, il avait raison, c'était ça le pire. Et pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Regardant l'unique menotte qui les enchaînait, l'adolescent soupira longuement plein de stratagèmes bon marché auraient pu fonctionner si cet imbécile de détective – en fait c'était de l'intelligence, mais ça énervait considérablement le brun, à vrai dire – dormait vraiment et s'était tranquillement laissé faire. Sans répondre de plus à cela, le plus jeune se pencha pour venir atteindre l'oreille d'Erû pour la lui mordiller, doucement, lui arrachant tout simplement un frisson étrange ce qui surpris un peu l'étudiant.

L'autre se redressa ensuite alors qu'il avait arrêté, le fixant de son éternel regard fatigué et là, encore une longue attente. Un seul mouvement s'exerça et le plus jeune ouvrit ses yeux à leur paroxysme sentant l'humidité contre sa bouche, l'entrée chaleureuse de la langue de son compagnon de vie qui venait rencontrer la sienne pour l'entraîner dans une danse presque langoureuse, rien que ça laissait se sentir le prisonnier légèrement serré dans ses bas. Sûrement à défaut de n'avoir jamais été en couple sauf avec la blondinette partageant ses pouvoirs qu'il manipulait d'ailleurs avec brio, le jeune ressentait cette fois un plaisir bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Cependant, pas question de se faire dominer, et c'est pour ça que l'embrassé se rehaussa un peu pour devenir l'embrasseur, mordillant la lèvre du détective en glissant à nouveau une main sur son torse, lui agrippant un poignet comme pour s'assurer d'avoir les dessus l'autre se laissa tout bonnement faire. C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie que Yagami ressentait ce besoin naturel et pour cette première fois il oublia strictement tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des principes ou autres substituts pour échapper d'une mauvaise passe, pour cette fois il voulait son aînée, le désirait plus que tout, voulait le sentir flancher sous ses coups de reins, l'entendre crier, l'entendre gémir son noms dans les tourments qu'il lui infligeait. Dans un geste dominateur, le plus jeune entreprit de s'asseoir sur le bassin de sa proie rompant le baiser pour descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, déposant de subtils baisers tendant à éveiller les sens du détective qui vint agripper la nuque de sa nemesis, son autre poignet emprisonné dans sa main. Prenant temps de glisser doucement sa main libre le long de son torse, Light se baissa pour atteindre l'une des parties sensibles du corps de son amant pour mordiller les bouts rougis et durcis de celui-ci, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au dominé qui acceptait son rôle sans résistance, laissant s'échapper une respiration plus accentuée. Il caressa son corps, frivolement, l'effleurant du bout des ongles, du bout des doigts.

- Light...Pas maintenant...J'ai...faim...

L'adolescent n'en prit presque pas compte, murmurant un : « Moi aussi » alors qu'il descendait pour glisser sa langue le long de son torse, ne griffant que très légèrement sa peau et d'un doux déplacement de sa main, son bourreau vint caresser au dessus du tissu de son caleçon l'expression désireuse qui durcissait et prenait de l'ampleur lentement, faisant languir ses envies et rougir ses joues. Voir le plus réputé enquêteur du monde dans cet état valait peut-être tout l'or du monde, et alors qu'il se mordillait les lèvres, le dominant vint libérer son érection pour y appliquer de douces pressions digitales ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir celui qui appréciait ces délicats attouchements.

L entrouvrit les yeux au même titre que sa bouche, l'excitation intense le prenant, l'emprisonnant et le torturant presque. Les mouvements s'accentuèrent peu à peu avant de cesser presque brutalement alors qu'il se sentait venir, laissant échapper un geignement plaintif alors que deux doigts se présentaient à sa bouche, regardant son vis-à-vis...Cet éternel affront qu'ils se jetaient visuellement à chaque fois que leur regards se croisaient était assez étrange, et surtout on pouvait bien se demander pourquoi cela demeurait dans cette situation. Mais soit, Coyle – de son faux nom – s'enquit de lécher docilement les doigts de son partenaire avant de tout simplement les prendre en bouche pour les humidifier, de toute façon c'était largement bénéfique pour lui alors après tout...

L'envie de Light grandissait, voir ses doigts ainsi suçotés lui donnaient quelques vagues idées malsaines, et ses bas en devenaient de plus en plus serrés à mesure que le soumis se montrait aussi obéissant. Cela dura peut-être une trentaine de secondes, peut-être moins trente secondes qui paraissaient une éternité à l'adolescent qui retira avec hâte son majeur et son annulaire – Laissant au passage un léger filet de salive – de la bouche du détective qui lui aussi semblait presque dans tout ses états. Alors que son caleçon lui fut complètement enlever pour avoir accès à ce que voulait sa nemesis, il sentit les doigts légèrement lubrifiés de celui-ci faire pression, lui arrachant avec honte un gémissement presque aiguë et excité.

_[Point de vue de L] Quelle honte...Je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement, des frissons de grands frissons délicieux que je savourais avec la même gourmandise que les choses sucrées. Quel goût avait une pensée ? Surtout une pensée érotique... Un désir profond de chaleur, de luxure, un appel à la tentation mélodieux éveillant chaque sens, chaque parcelle du corps d'un individu. Ces doigts impudiques qui me touchaient me salissaient autant qu'ils me régalaient, d'une douceur amer et indécente dont pourrait se délecter n'importe quel être vivant...Je ne me contenais plus, je n'y arrivais pas l'extase que me provoquait ces caresses n'en était que plus exquises et je ne pouvais empêcher les gémissements presque ridicules qui sortaient d'entre mes lèvres...Gardant les yeux fermés, je senti mon corps basculer pour que je me retrouve face au matelas mais je ne résistais pas. C'était trop bon._

Light ne tenait plus, la douleur qu'il éprouvait à laisser enfermé son membre entre les tissus de ses bas le torturait, et la vue de son pire ennemi couché docilement sans protestation ne lui donnait qu'une envie : en finir. Et c'est dans cette pensée qu'il fit relever son bassin au détective qui obéissait, serrant les draps entre ses doigts les yeux fermés... Cette vision était magnifique son corps était magnifique. La courbure du haut de son dos, la cambrure de sa chute de rein et la peau rougie de ses fesses descendant sur ses cuisses écartées. Son membre visible et ne demandant qu'à être encore sollicitée, l'adolescent vint glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, doucement. La chaîne qui reliait leurs poignets bruissait dans un petit cliquetis presque excitant, alors qu'elle frôlait la peau du soumis qui sentait des frissons plus que violents le parcourir, émettant quelques bruits d'envie.

Sa main dériva doucement vers son bas-ventre avec une délicatesse provocatrice, et, doucement, Light recommença à s'amuser de ses doigts sur le membre vaguement reposé prenant lentement une consistance plus ferme aux pressions qu'il se voyait offrir, grossissant un peu plus que par le désir inassouvi de ce dernier. Arrachant toujours des gémissements à son propriétaire, l'autre main du plus jeune vint remonter pour toucher sans réellement de pudeur l'intimité de sa victime qui se laissait aller à des gémissements non contrôlés enfermés dans un profond désir, c'était net dans sa tête, et ce mélange entre l'impuissance et l'excitation pure lui faisait connaître des choses qui demeuraient jusqu'à présent inconnues qu'il ne regretterait sûrement pas. Sentant les attouchements ô combien délicieux de son bourreau, il ressenti une nouvelle perception – Un peu comme un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait, non ? – qui lui fit retenir un gémissement de plaisir partagé à une gêne physique étrange. Ces mains qui lui faisait redécouvrir son corps étaient tout simplement savoureuse, et il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de le penser.

Quelques mouvements s'exercèrent, dans une semi-douceur qui montrait l'impatience du jeune homme et qui en même temps se faisaient ressentir comme cherchant un certain point. Qu'il trouva vite à vrai dire, vu ce que les draps subissaient à mesure que ses vas-et-viens s'accentuaient alors qu'une deuxième présence se fit ressentir lorsqu'un couinement plus fort retenti, comme indiquant que le jeune avait compris qu'il l'avait atteint. Et cette torture s'amplifia à mesure que Light continuait, et il continua pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet blanchâtre s'échappa du membre durci du détective, étirant un sourire narquois presque moqueur au plus jeune qui se fit un plaisir de lui susurrer sur un ton qui se voulait facétieux :

- Rien qu'à mes doigts ? Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin au moins ?

L'autre échappa un bruit de vague protestation, c'était honteux de se moquer comme ça déjà qu'être dans cette situation n'était pas forcément des plus glorifiant, mais en plus s'il fallait qu'il rit. Un sourire encore plus grand vint étirer les traits de l'universitaire qui défit ses bas en hâte après avoir retirer ses doigts, au summum de l'excitation. Son membre dénudé, il posa délicatement une main sur la hanche de son ennemi, venant appuyer l'expression de son désir contre son intimité. Un cri, c'est ce qu'on entendit quand Light le pénétra, un cri de délectation, un cri déchiré la tête relevé et la bouche entrouverte, deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, unis par la haine et le plaisir. Cette scène malpropre et au final si enivrant, la beauté d'un visage crispé par un mélange de sensation atrocement exaltant et le dominant se sentant légèrement à l'étroit, étirant une vague grimace non déplaisante.

Venant passer ses doigts auparavant posés sur sa hanche sur son épaule, il glissa l'autre sous son ventre, se retirant lentement pour ensuite violemment revenir pour faire échapper un nouveau cri d'excitation à la personne à ses dessous, qui profitait allégrement de ses émotions. Et cela recommençait, encore, toujours alors que son membre durcissait et prenait ampleur à nouveau sans qu'il ne l'ait choisi, juste par un désir effréné par ce qui, il y a cela moins d'une heure semblait n'être qu'un simple ami. Mais cela durait, cinq, dix, peut-être quinze minutes d'aller et retours incessants qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Cette cadence se trouvait être accentuée, la position changée, peut-être deux ou trois fois pour faire découvrir au détective ce à quoi il ne s'était intéressé que jeune et que son envie s'était dissipé avec le temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, L ressentait un plaisir déchirant. Et quand fut venu, après un long moment de délices supplicier le moment de leur deux jouissances, le détective cria simplement :

« Light »

9 : 20pm...

L Lawliet n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir...

* * *

Oui c'était pas prévu le L x Light. Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai grandement la flemme de finir le Reisi x Mikoto. Donc ! Oui j'ai osé tuer mon chouchou de l'univers et également osé faire une fin alternative. Enfin. Je suis assez déçue de la qualité - Un peu, je trouve qu'elle est moins bonne que ma première fiction que j'ai posté en janvier à peu près - mais j'ai réussi à tenir la route. Je dédie donc cette fic' à Miel, voilà ; voilà !

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en review, des fautes remarquées ou si vous aimer ou non. Le Reisi - Mikoto ne devrait pas tarder (Pour 2014 ? %D) et je vous dis à bientôt ! Bye~nee \(^w^)/


End file.
